


Soap, Hearts, and Soffe Shorts

by TheWeaverofWorlds



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), First Dates, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Beverly Marsh/Kay McCall/Ben Hanscom, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Multi, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeaverofWorlds/pseuds/TheWeaverofWorlds
Summary: Build-A-Bear Workshop and Bath and Body Works happen to share the same initials, which sometimes lead to package mishaps at the mall. So when Bill Denbrough opens a box expecting Baby Yoda plushies, instead he finds embarrassing shaped soaps. And of course when he goes to return them he meets the cutest guy he's ever seen. Will he find the courage to get a date for Valentine's Day?insp by these posts:xx
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Soap, Hearts, and Soffe Shorts

Bill was in the back room of Build-A-Bear Workshop opening boxes from their latest shipment and taking inventory. It was early in the morning, but he didn’t mind. He actually sort of liked the mall before it opened. There was something a bit post-apocalyptic about crowded places when they were empty. He made note of the feeling to use it in his writing.

He grabbed the next box, not even looking at the label, and slid the box cutter across the packing tape with ease. When he opened the package he was assaulted with a strong scent which he had by now come to recognize. 

“It happened again.”

“Fuck, you’re kidding.” Richie Tozier said, coming over to investigate.

“What the fuck is this?” From the box, Bill pulled out soap that had been molded in the shape of a doughnut.

“That is soap you can fuck.”

“Ew, Richie.”

“I’m not wrong.” 

And he wasn’t. The soap proudly proclaimed that it was Weiner Cleaner and it came in a variety of colors and scents. Richie began to paw through the box, Bill elbowing him between the ribs to stop.

Bill wished that finding soap products was a rare occurrence, but due to Build-A-Bear Workshop sharing the same initials as Bath & Body Works it happened a lot. Somewhere deep in the annals of packages received someone was screwing up, resulting in the mix up of orders. And while Bill was deeply annoyed with whoever that someone was he had actually struck up a friendship with one of the Bath & Body Works employees, a young man named Eddie. While Bill liked Eddie, their friendship was not at the place where Bill could face him with a box of dick soaps. It was just too embarrssing.

“Rich, you have to take this one.”

“As much as I would love to tease some poor B&B employee about the Weiner Cleaner, I can’t. I already promised Bev I would help unclog the stuffing machine.”

“Please, Richie. I’ll take all your early morning shifts for a month.”

“That’s tempting, but no. If I let you take all my morning shifts you’ll be a menace at home. So really I’m doing the both of us a favor. C’mon Bill, think of all the innocent lil Grogues just waiting to be adopted. Think how lost they must be feeling in the big bad B&B.”

“Grogues?”

“Wow you really need to get your nerd card revoked,” Richie said. “The Child? Baby Yoda?”

“Oh…”

“I’ve been trying to get you to watch _The Mandalorian_ with me for ages now, and this is what you get for refusing me. Besides Valentine’s Day is our busiest day next to Christmas. Think of the children. They’ll riot if they can’t get their very own Grogu. Even worse, think of the Karens.”

“Jeez, Rich you’re laying it on a bit thick.”

Richie winked. “I’ll be here when you get back.”

Bill picked up the box, it was heavier than he was expecting and went out through the store. Although the mall had access hallways for its employees, the fastest way to Bath & Body Works was through the shopping floor. He walked through the bright atrium, lit by skylights from above, nodding at the few other employees who were setting out merchandise.

He rode the escalator down to the first floor, and turned towards Bath & Body Works. Already his senses were beginning to be overwhelmed by the fragrant scents of perfume and body wash as he approached. He could feel a headache coming on.

He set the box on the counter and looked around. The place was empty.

From the back room he could hear someone talking, probably puzzling over the curious inventory like he had. He walked into the storeroom, expecting to find Eddie there, but his greeting died on his lips. Standing with his back to him was a young man with dark curls, too tall to be Eddie. His shirt was tucked in, revealing a slim waist, the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. Surprisingly, Bill didn’t see anyone the other man could be talking to.

He coughed to get the other man’s attention.

The employee spun around, and Bill saw he had a green plushie cradled in his arms. There was a faint flush on the other man’s cheeks, his dark brown eyes wide with surprise. Instantly all Bill could think was how cute the other man looked. Luckily he was smarter than to just blurt that thought out. Talk about embarrassing. Unfortunately all he could think to say was, “you’re not Eddie.”

The other boy’s blush darkened. “No. I’m Stan. I’m covering his shift.”

“Sorry, I was looking for Eddie. I work at Build-A-Bear and I think I have your shipment.” 

Stan nodded, still not moving to replace the Baby Yoda plushie. It was as if he had forgotten it was in his arms. Bill wondered vaguely if Stan had been talking to The Child, he refused to call it a skin even though that’s what all his employee training was telling him to refer to it as. And if Stan had been talking to the Baby Yoda then that was even more adorable.

“I have it sitting on the front counter if you want to come check it?”

Stan jolted as if his brain had finally caught up to what was going on. “Oh. Sure.”

With surprising care he placed the Baby Yoda in the box, before bringing it to Bill.

Up close Bill could smell Stan’s shampoo. It was nothing like the overpowering scents of the store in which he worked. It was a clean subtle smell all his own. It was only when Stan pressed the box into Bill’s arms did he realize he was supposed to grab it. Clumsily he did so, thankfully without spilling any of the Baby Yodas onto the floor. God, that would have been embarrassing.

Once free of the box, Stan led the way back out to the main room.

“So can I ask what’s with the dick soap?” Bill wished there had been a more eloquent way of asking his question, internally he winced.

Stan blushed. “Oh. It’s a gimmick for the holiday, trying to appeal to all the girls who don’t know what to get their boyfriends.”

“Oh. Yikes.”

Stan laughed. It was a really cute laugh. “Yeah. If you ask me it’s better suited for guys without partners of any sort.”

“Oh.” Bill could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks at Stan’s implication.

“Sorry, that was in poor taste. I think I’m just sick of looking at the promotional materials for it.” Stan gestured to the walls, and Bill was surprised that he hadn’t noticed the candy colored poster proclaiming WIENER CLEANER in a bold print meant to mimic Dunkin Donuts.

“Doesn’t exactly seem child friendly.”

Stan shrugged. “It’s Valentine’s Day, everyone gets a little raunchy.”

Bill’s mouth went dry at Stan’s words, his brain refusing to cooperate.

“Thanks for delivering the soap, sorry about the mix up.” Stan apologized even though they both knew he had nothing to do with the mistake.

Bill nodded. He knew that was his cue to leave, but a part of him wanted to stay and hear what other sarcastic remarks Stan might have about the commercial holiday.

“It was nice meeting you, Stan.”

“Nice to meet you too.”

* * *

It was only after Bill left that he realized he had forgotten to introduce himself. He groaned. Stan was probably the hottest guy he’d met in a very long time and he had forgotten to tell him his name.

When he returned to Build-A-Bear he went straight to the back room. He picked up the plushie Stan had been holding as if it would someway link him to the other man. He knew it was insane, that he was acting insane, but he couldn’t help it. He was really attracted to the other man, and his animal brain was starting to take over his rational one.

“Uh, Bill.”

He turned to find Beverly staring at him, a brow raised. “You’re holding that skin pretty intently. Everything alright?”

Bill nodded.

She looked at him, and without waiting for a reply she picked up the box at his feet no doubt with the intent to go restock the bin.

When she was gone he realized he was still holding The Child and that he had a choice. Either take it out and put it in the bin with the others, or buy it and keep it. Bill put the plushie in his locker and tried not to think too much about the significance of his decision.

* * *

The next day, Richie and Bill were hanging out at their favorite cafe, The Mellow Tiger Tea Co. Bill was supposed to be studying for his English test, but he couldn’t stop thinking about Stan. The way his eyes had widened with surprise, and the warmth there, his forearms with his sleeves rolled up, his hands. And before he could think why he was doing this he blurted out, “So remember that dick soap from yesterday?”

“Sure. What about it?” Richie said, without looking up from his work.

“Well when I went to go return it I kinda met this guy.”

“Eddie?”

“No. Someone else.”

That got Richie’s attention. “Oh my god. Bill, do you have a crush?”

“What? No.”

“I recognize that face. That’s the expression you had when Bev asked you to the Sadie Hawkins dance junior year of high school.”

“What? This is completely different.”

“You had a crush on her for months after that.”

“Yeah? And nothing happened.”

Richie rolled his eyes. “Who’s fault is that? It’s also how you looked after your first date with Audra, and that was your longest relationship to date. You must really like this guy.”

“Hardly. It’s just he was holding a Baby Yoda in his arms, and I think he was talking to it. He just looked really cute,” Bill’s voice went all soft as visions of Stan returned full force.

“Does this have anything to do with the Grogu skin you have in your locker at work?”

“How do you know about that?”

“Dude, I caught sight of it when our shift was over. So does it?”

“Maybe?”

“Aw Bill, you’ve got it bad.”

“I know.”

“So you going to ask him out?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know anything about him. I don’t even know if he finds men attractive.”

“Dude literally works in a Bath & Body Works.”

“Richie, that’s so reductive. Not every guy who works in a Bath & Body Works is attracted to men.”

“Yeah, but like the odds are in your favor that he is.”

“I knew I should have gone to Bev about this.”

“Nah, she’d be way meaner to you about keeping a skin in your locker.”

“Would you stop calling it that?”

Richie raised a brow. “What would you like me to call it?”

Bill’s ears burned. He took a sip of coffee to delay answering the question. He muttered something.

“What was that?”

“Baby Yoda. Okay?”

“Oh my god you want to have this man’s babies.”

Bill blushed even more, sinking down into his seat, but even worse was he couldn’t even deny that Richie was right.

“What sort of spell did this guy put on you?”

“I don’t know, okay? But with Valentine’s Day coming up it’s just sorta been on my mind, but I don’t want to make it weird.”

“You want to know what the Love Doctor thinks?”

“Richie, you are not the Love Doctor.”

“Well clearly you brought it up, so you wanted my opinion.”

Bill had no good retort for that one.

“I say you go for it.”

“Yeah?”

Richie smiled his million mega-watt smile that was impossible to resist and said, “what could go wrong?”

Famous last words.

* * *

The next day, as if summoned by his thoughts Bill watched as Stan came in accompanied by a woman their age and a little girl, who if Bill had to guess was the woman’s little sister. So he had a girlfriend. Bill tried not to let his disappointment show, and secretly he cursed Richie for jinxing him with all his talk of B&B workers being gay and saying what could go wrong. Fucking ridiculous.

Even so, his eyes instinctively gave Stan a once over. Bill couldn’t help it. While Stan wasn’t dressed for work, he still was in a nice button down and slacks. He saw Stan whisper something to the woman he was with, her eyes darting over to him, a smile crossing her lips. Bill wanted to hide, unfortunately he was working the cash register so there was no where to go. At least Richie wasn’t here to observe his suffering.

Before anything else could happen, the little girl pulled both Stan and her sister over to the bins.

Bill tried not to watch them go through the whole store like a creep, but he found that every now and again his eyes darted to where Stan was. It was cute to see how engaged he was with the little girl. But sometimes Bill sensed that Stan seemed to be watching him too. Once when their eyes met, Bill felt butterflies erupt in his chest. Oh god, this was bad. He had a policy for himself not to fall for straight boys, and yet here he was head over heels for someone he barely knew, who was here with his girlfriend.

Eventually they made it to the register, and there was no escaping them. Bill could do this.

“Hi is that all for today?” Bill asked ringing them up.

The little girl nodded, surprisingly serious for her age. It warmed Bill’s heart.

“Do you want a box for your turtle?”

The little girl looked up at her sister.

“That would be lovely, Bill.” She said, reading his name tag and putting special emphasis on his name. Stan rolled his eyes at her, but a deep blush was across his cheeks. “I’m Patricia, by the way. This is my little sister, Sarah. And I take it you and Stan know one another.”

“Nice to meet you,” Bill said, choosing not to comment on the second part of what she had said. He found it very hard to meet Stan’s eyes now that they so close to one another.

Luckily, he was able to use folding up the box as a distraction. When that was done he placed the turtle, dressed in a pink and purple tutu, into it, and finished ringing up the order. Stan held the box as Patricia paid, Sarah all but tugging Stan’s arm off in her excitement.

Patricia leaned across the counter and said, “we’re not together if you were wondering. Just family friends.”

“Oh?”

Patricia nodded with a smirk.

Bill looked to Stan who was watching him expectantly without seeming to.

It was now or never.

Bill couldn’t go through with it. He turned away, accepting the signed receipt from Patricia with a murmured have a good day. He watched them leave, his heart pounding in his chest as he chastised himself. He was stupid, it was obvious Stan had been expecting something from him. Why hadn’t he been able to ask Stan out?

Impulsively he ran out from behind the counter, yelling a quick “cover for me” to one of his coworkers.

By the time he had made it out of the store he saw the trio crossing the atrium headed for the food court. Sarah was bouncing up and down, with a manic energy only kids could posses, Stan and Patricia were a few steps behind her.

“Hey, Stan, wait up a moment.” Bill said, running to catch up with Stan.

The other man turned, an amused expression on his face. “Bill?”

“I w-wanted to give you something.” Bill blushed. His stutter which he worked so hard to overcome was returning. And as if this situation wasn’t already embarrassing, he could feel people beginning to stare. He did his best to tune it all out, focusing on Stan’s face.

Stan raised a brow.

Bill shoved his hand into his apron pocket and pulled out one of the small satin stuffed hearts from work. “This is yours if you want it.”

“Oh.” Stan reached for it, his finger tips brushing Bill’s palm ever so slightly. His cheeks were covered in a deep blush, and Bill was sure his own looked the same.

“W-would you like to go out sometime?”

The smile which spread over Stan’s lips made it all worth it. “I’d like that. Let me give you my number and we’ll set something up.”

Bill had nothing for Stan to write on, but luckily Patricia had a sharpie in her bag. Stan wrote his number on the inside of Bill’s wrist in a neat script.

“Call me?” Stan asked with a teasing shyness that set Bill’s heart off like crazy.

“Yeah.”

Bill could have stared at Stan like this for the rest of the day when Patricia broke in, “I think your coworkers want you back.”

He looked over his shoulder to see several of them standing in the store’s entrance watching him intently. He blushed. It felt like that was all he could do around Stan. “I better go. I’ll see you, Stan.”

“Bye, Bill.”

Bill jogged back towards Build-A-Bear, the his wrist tingling slightly from where Stan had touched him.

* * *

“I can’t believe you got the balls to ask him out,” Richie said.

“Shut up.”

“And I wasn’t even there to see it. So what’s the plan?”

“We’ve actually been texting quite a bit and because it’s so close to Valentine’s Day we thought maybe it would be fun to go out with a group of friends, take the pressure off a little bit.”

“You thought of that?” Richie asked raising a brow.

“Well, no. It was his idea, but I think it’s a good one. I know Beverly will probably be out with Kay, but would you come?”

“Billiam Denbrough, are you asking me to third wheel your date?”

“It won’t be third wheeling, some of Stan’s friends will be there too –”

“And I think Kay and Bev will definitely want to drop in if only to tease you.”

Bill groaned.

“So where is this group date extravaganza taking place?”

“The roller rink.”

Richie whistled. “Taking it back to middle school I see.”

“Beep beep, Richie. So are you in?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

* * *

That Saturday, Bill told Richie that he would meet him there as he had to grab something from his locker. Richie looked at him significantly, but Bill refused to be embarrassed. Because of his detour, he was the last to arrive at The Falcon Roller Rink. The others were standing in a loose circle under one of the parking lot lights. Despite the cold weather, Bill noticed that Eddie was wearing red short shorts. Before he could comment on it Richie began waving enthusiastically at him.

“Hiya, Big Bill!” Richie said. He was standing the closest to Eddie, who was looking slightly miffed at almost being hit in the face. Richie continued on without noticing. “I can’t believe you’ve been keeping Eds all to yourself, Bill. Is it because you thought I’d pick him over you? He’s just so cute, B&B really knows how to pick them huh?”

“Richie what –? You never wanted to return packages. I asked you to so many times and you always said –”

“Well never mind, we’ve met now. And it was love at first sight.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, but the others in the group laughed.

“Hi, Bill,” Stan said.

Despite the large group, Bill suddenly felt shy. “Hey.”

“I want you to meet my friends. You already met Eddie and Patricia, but this is Mike and Ben.”

“Hello,” Bill said.

“Nice to meet you, Bill. Stan’s told us all about you,” Mike said with a warm laugh.

Stan blushed.

“Shall we go in?” Beverly asked.

“Sounds good.” Bill nodded.

Beverly and Kay led the group into the Falcon. They descended down a set of stairs in pairs into the dimly lit roller rink. A sign proclaimed that it was 80s night, and already they could hear the loud synthy music of Cyndi Lauper reverberating through the speakers. Kay and Eddie were the only ones who owned their own set of skates, all the others had to go to the counter to rent a pair. As they waited in line, Mike and Ben chatted with Richie. Patricia and Beverly also seemed in the midst of their own conversation, carefully constructed so that Bill and Stan could have some time alone.

“You look good,” Bill said, and he meant it. This was his first time seeing Stan out of a button down and slacks, and he hated to admit how much he was attracted to him no matter what he wore.

Stan laughed. “Patty convinced me not to wear the slacks. Eddie said he had a matching pair of shorts, but I wasn’t about to roll up to our first date in a pair of Women’s Soffe shorts.”

“So you’re saying you might roll up to our second date in Soffe Shorts?”

“Would you like that, Bill?”

Bill flushed, but before he could make a retort it was their turn to rent skates.

By the time they returned to the rink, laced up and ready to go, Kay was skating across the floor laughing with Eddie.

“Wow, she’s good,” Ben said.

“She’s the captain of her roller derby team,” Beverly said with pride.

“What really?”

Beverly nodded.

“Cool.”

Beverly eyed Ben up and down. “You ever skated before?”

He flushed under her attention. “Uh no.”

“C’mon. I’ll teach you.” Beverly said guiding him onto the rink.

“They’re going to eat him alive,” Richie said with a soft chuckle.

Bill was inclined to agree, but he thought it was cute how instantly they seemed to take to Ben. Without his noticing, Mike, Patricia and Richie had joined the others, leaving just him and Stan.

“You ready?” Stan asked.

Bill nodded. He followed Stan out onto the rink. They went slowly at first, talking about anything that came to mind. Stan went on another tirade about consumerism, which Bill found absolutely adorable. He then confessed to having not seen _The Mandalorian_ , to which Stan made him promise that they would watch it together. Bill told Stan that he thought Stan would have to fight Richie for that honor, but Stan said he had his ways. Bill was sure that he did.

They were lapped by Eddie, Richie close on his heels.

“You know, those two could be good for one another.” Stan said, cocking his head to the side.

Bill laughed. He liked how easily their friend groups had combined with one another. It felt natural.

“Alright skaters, this one’s for the lovers out there,” the DJ said. “We’re going to slow it down for a few songs.”

“Hungry Eyes” from _Dirty Dancing_ began to play, as the lights were dimmed further. A disco ball began throwing light around the rink. Bill thought Stan looked radiant, the soft pink of his shirt reflecting up onto his cheeks. His eyes shining brightly in the darkness.

“Do you want to stay?” Stan asked, watching as some of their friends left the rink.

Bill smiled, he took Stan’s hand in his own and began to skate slowly around the court. They passed by Kay and Beverly, the former going backwards pulling her girlfriend with her. On the other side of the rink they passed by the table their friends were sitting at and Richie wolf whistled, Patricia following his lead.

“I know it’s weird asking your friends to come on a first date, but I was really nervous,” Stan said, after they had gained some distance.

“I make you nervous?” Bill couldn’t hide his smile.

“Well yeah. I really like you, and I’ve never really done this before.”

“Oh.”

“Does that freak you out?”

“No. I really like you too.”

Stan squeezed Bill’s hand as “Hungry Eyes” faded and the intro to “Lady in Red” began.

“Look,” Stan said, nodding over to the other side of the rink.

Eddie was pulling Richie onto the rink. The latter was blushing deeply and looked utterly besotted.

Bill laughed. “This song suits them.”

“Yeah, it does. I’ll be sure to tell Eddie later that this should be their song.”

“I’m sure he’ll love that.”

Stan snorted.

They continued around the rink enjoying the proximity the couples’ skate allowed them. There was no need to rush, or show off, they could take their time. Despite the other couples on the floor it felt like they were the only ones here. That the lights and the music, it was all just for them. The last song to play was The Bangle’s “Eternal Flame.”

After that, the lights were brought up, and a more upbeat song started to play. The rest of their friends joined them on the rink. For a moment, Stan was pulled away from Bill by an eager Richie. All Bill could do was laugh, and hope his best friend didn’t scare Stan off.

The group ended up staying until the Falcon closed, even Kay and Bev despite their other plans because they were enjoying flirting with Ben too much to leave. By then most of the other patrons had left, so when the final song, “Time of My Life” played the group scream sang it at the top of their lungs without fear of judgment. They were wildly off key, out of breath from skating, but that didn’t matter. It felt good.

Afterwards as Bill and Stan were returning their skates, Bill asked, “hey, you want to go do something else?”

Stan smiled. “Sure. What did you have in mind?”

“Wanna go for a drive?”

“Yeah I’d like that.”

They returned to their friends who were standing by the stairs and said their goodbyes. No one was surprised to see Ben leaving under Kay and Beverly’s arms, nor the fact that Eddie gave Richie his number with only a little complaining.

Bill walked Stan to his car, opening the door for him. Once he was seated behind the driver’s seat Stan turned to him with a smile that was quickly becoming Bill’s favorite.

“Is that –?”

“Baby Yoda? Yes.”

Stan stretched, his shirt hem coming up just slightly and Bill forced himself to look straight ahead, and grabbed the stuffed animal from the backseat. “He’s so cute.”

“It’s the o-one you were holding when we met.”

Stan looked at Bill, and suddenly it was like there wasn’t enough air in the car. “You saved him?”

Bill nodded.

Stan tucked the plushie under his chin, giving it a tight squeeze. “You’re one of a kind, Bill Denbrough.”

Bill’s heart flipped in his chest at Stan’s usage of his full name. “W-where do you want to go?”

“Just drive. I want to see the world with you.”

Bill decided to drive them to his favorite lookout point just outside of town. He turned the radio on softly, but mostly he listened to Stan talk. When they arrived at the lookout, the town of Derry was spread below them. It was late now, and they could see the stars.

He turned off the car, and reached to grab a blanket which he kept in his cars for emergencies. They spent all night talking, voices growing hoarse from use, eyes heavy with sleep. And eventually talking turned into kissing. When they were too tired even for that they crawled into the back seat and curled up together under the blanket using their coats for pillows.

* * *

At about 6 am, Bill woke with a start. Immediately he remembered where he was, Stan still snoring lightly on his chest. The Child was still under one arm. Bill’s heart swelled with love. The sky was still dark, only the barest hints of light appearing. He could feel the stiffness in his neck and back, but he didn’t care. Gently he shook Stan awake.

“Hey, it’s morning.”

Stan blinked awake slowly, his dark eyes taking in his surroundings. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Bill.”

In all that had happened last night he had forgotten that today was Valentine’s Day. He pressed a soft kiss into the crown of Stan’s head. “Happy Valentine’s Day. What do you say to some breakfast?”

“Mm, sounds great.”

“I know just the spot.”

* * *

And that’s how fifteen minutes later they found themselves as the first customers at the Mellow Tiger Tea Co. And it would be there, six years later, that Bill would propose – Baby Yoda at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for you. Happy Valentine's Day, my loves!!  
> Thank you for supporting me this past year in writing for this fandom. This has been one of the big constants in my life during quarantine, and it has helped me more than I can say. I would not be where I am today without your support. So thank you a hundred times over.  
> To those of you who filled out my survey, I tried to include aspects which you requested. I hope this was able to bring a smile to your face. I certainly loved writing it, although it changed a lot from my original idea which was a little bit angstier. But I'm glad I went in this direction, the fluff was a nice change of pace from BNCC. I've missed it.  
> Please leave a comment letting me know what you think! Should I continue this AU? Do we want more poly!Bev? I'd love to hear from you.  
> YRS.  
> Weaver


End file.
